He Did WHAT?
by TivaPaigelyn
Summary: "Tony didn't move. He didn't smile, he didn't look at her. He just dropped her hands, stood up and walked out." This is an angsty story that will soon be filled with Tiva goodness.
1. Chapter 1

Ziva had been on edge all day; Tony had understandably been worried about her. Which is why he was now on his way down to Labby, as it's affectionately known.

As soon as Abby heard the ding of the elevator, she was on her feet, scuttling towards the entrance to her lab. When she saw it was Tony she jumped at him straight away and flung her arms around him.  
"Toooooooonyyyyyyyy!" She cheered. "What are you doing here?" She questioned whilst releasing her. "Do we have a new case? Yay! That means more evidence for me! I love getting evidence… It's like Christmas all over again! You know the best bit about getting all the-"

"Abs..." He interrupted. "No new case, sorry. I actually came down to talk to you about Ziva…" After receiving a questioning glance from Abby, he elaborated. "She's been acting jittery today, don't you think?"

"I haven't really seen her today but I mean, when she was here for a bit earlier it was like she kept zoning out... She wasn't really listening." Abby pondered.

"YES! Exactly! That's what I mean. And Ziva's never like that… She's always so composed. Always has her wall up…" He started going off into his own world, wondering what was going on with her. Just then, the shrill of his phone went off.

"I thought your ringtone was Closer by Weather Star?" Abby asked.

A faint pink tint came over Tony's cheeks as her replied "Um… That's Ziva's person ringtone."

A look of understanding crossed Abby's face. "Well, that does kind of sum up your relationship perfectly" She winked. "You better answer your phone."

"Right… DiNozzo" He stated after lifting his phone to his ear. "On it, Boss! Sorry, Abs. Gotta go, duty calls." He called over his shoulder as he left the lab. Abby just looked at him with a smirk on her face.

**The bullpen.**

"DiNozzo. You know what's going on with her?" Gibbs demanded.

Tony just stared at him like he had two heads. "Who, Boss?" This resulted in one of Tony's _beloved _head slaps.

"Ziva, Tony!" He bellowed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She's been quiet today. It's unlike her." The concern in his voice didn't go unnoticed by Tony.

"Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing. I'll talk to her later, Boss."

"Alright, Tony. Get back to work."

"Boss." With a nod of the head in Gibbs' direction, both men headed back to their respective desks.

After this, the day went by pretty fast. There was no case and all their paperwork had been completed the previous weekend so Gibbs allowed the team to leave early. After a quick goodbye to McGee, Tony and Ziva left to go back to his apartment. The ride was eerily silent to Tony being Tony tried to lighten the mood.

"You okay?" he queried. "You don't seem like yourself today… Wanna talk about it?"

"Can we talk about this once we get inside please Tony? It is not the sort of conversation you have in the car." This didn't help Tony. His stomach was still in knots and the heavy feeling of dread swept over him. This was obviously serious or she would just come out and say it.

"Yeah sure… What movie do you want to watch anyway?" Changing the subject was best if he didn't want her to shut down before he had a chance to talk about what was upsetting her so much.

"A Christmas one maybe? One with families and a happy ending." She stated, sending him a small, genuine smile.

"Sounds perfect." He said, reaching over to give her hand a small squeeze before pulling his hand back and placing it back on the wheel.

Once they reached his apartment, he pulled two beers out of the fridge, opened them and handed one to her.

"Oh… Do you have something else? It's best if I do this with a clear head." She whispered. Tony had never heard that tone coming from her… It sounded almost scared.

"Oh, my gosh. Ziva…" He gulped and leant forward to grab her hand. "Are you dying?" He whispered. It pained him so much to have to say that and now he wished he hadn't. He didn't want to know that answer… He didn't want to hear her say _yes_ because he couldn't handle that… But if she said _no_ then it means something else was seriously wrong with her.

But to his surprise, she did neither. She laughed… She actually _laughed_. Granted it was more like an un-amused chuckle… But she was _laughing_. "No, Tony… I am not dying. Although, it sometimes feels like I am." Okay, this confused him even more.

"Ziva… What's going on?" He begged. He couldn't take this anymore.

"I-I'm pregnant Tony." She smiled. "It's yours, by the way."

Tony didn't move. He didn't smile, he didn't look at her. He just dropped her hands, stood up and walked out.

"Tony?" She called after him. "Tony?!"

But it was no use, he was gone.

Ziva waited almost an hour before deciding he wasn't coming back anytime soon, and so she left.

The next day at work, Tony didn't arrive and at lunch Ziva decided enough was enough. Walking into the break room, she took out her phone and dialled all too familiar number. After reaching voicemail for the 7th time, she stopped trying. She would just have to go talk to him face to face after work. Before that, she had an announcement to make to the people who actually cared about her. She text everyone to meet her in the Bullpen.

As soon as she walked in, she was faced with 6 pairs of eyes staring at her. She took turns acknowledging everyone's presence. Giving a kiss on the cheek to Ducky, Jimmy, Gibbs, McGee and Vance and giving Abby a hug that could rival her own.

"I gather you're all wondering why I called you here." Looking at the collection of nods, she continued. "I'm pregnant," She breathed. "And Tony's the father…."

After a while of shocked silence, McGee spoke up. "Is that why he got a transfer to the San Diego office?"

Ziva was speechless. Finally, she came to her senses. "He did WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thank you guys! This story had a bigger response than all of my other's combined!  
Just watched Shell Shock Part 2… WOW!**

**Okay, so this story takes place a year in the future**

* * *

McGee, Gibbs and Abby sat in the Bullpen waiting the arrival of their two favourite people. It had been 6 months since Ziva had left for her maternity leave and her little girl was now 3 months old. The team had missed Ziva but refused to fill her space, even if it _was _just temporary. Abby and McGee were sat at his desk, discussing what they were going to do for their date night. Just then, the elevator dinged and the team all stood up to see who it was. But what they saw wasn't Ziva. It was Tony.

"Hey, guys! Miss me?" He cheered as he walked towards the middle of the desk. He opened his arms, ready for the Abby hug that never came. "Guys?" Tony questioned. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"What are you doing here, DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled. The stare that accompanied this made Tony drop the smile from his face and lower his arms back to his sides.

"What'd you mean, Boss? I got transferred back today… Apparently, someone got themselves knocked up and Toothpick wanted me to fill in for them." He explained.

"Well…" Abby began. "You can turn around and go back to your new home then. We don't need you; we're fine on our own." She stated. "Just like Ziva."

Tony sighed at this. He knew this would happen. Why couldn't everyone just leave it alone? "Look, Abs-"

"Don't. You don't get to call me that anymore."

Again, he sighed. "Abby, we weren't working out, okay? I had to break up with her… And I know it would have been hard to work on the same team everyday."

Everyone could see from Abby's face, she was fuming. So McGee decided now would be a good time to step in before things got out of control. "Look, Tony. It's not that we don't want you here…" He explained. "It's just that Ziva's going to be here soon and it's going to be hard enough already without you hanging around."

"Well jeez, McBlatant, don't sugar coat it." Tony exclaimed. "Where is she anyway? I know I left things badly but I have something I want everyone to see… It's really important."

"She's on maternity leave-"

"She got herself knocked up? I always thought she was more sensible than that!" Tony laughed.

"Yeah well, as I was saying, she's on maternity leave-"

"After you got her pregnant and left her." Abby felt the need to add.

Tim sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. "She's on maternity leave until the end of the week. She's coming back in today with the baby, your daughter, to visit." He finished.

Tony just looked shocked. After a second, he put on his Ziva-mask. "Tim." He sighed. "You don't understand. Can we just forget about it for a while… At least until I get to show you that something important?"

A murmur of reluctant agreement sounded, just as the elevator dinged. "Oh! Here she is!" Abby squealed.

Ziva exited the elevator with the baby in her carrier, talking to a woman no-body knew. When the woman looked up, she giggled.

"Tony! Sorry I took so long… There were no parking spaces! But Ziva… This is Ziva, by the way-"

"Yeah, I know, Brooke… She-uh, she's the ex-partner I told you about…" He explained, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"OH! Well, hi Ziva! God, it's so nice to meet you all!" She received no response so she carried on with her story. "Anyway, Ziva was in front and there was only one space left and I'm so lucky! She had to park in the Mother and Child section so I got this space. And get this, when I was walking in, I saw Ziva struggling to get the baby out of the car with all the stuff, so I offered to help her. I mean, it's so sad. This beautiful woman being left to raise a child all by herself. I feel sorry for Julia, that's the baby's name… Julia Lauren… Not sure about the last name though? Anyway, I feel sorry for her because she has to grow up without a father. But as I said to Ziva, my _fiancé,_" she smirked. "Will gladly spoil her. I mean, you're so kind-hearted that I figured you wouldn't mind… I thought you could be a sort of father figure for her, you know? And Ziva agreed! She said she needed all the help she could get because the baby's father left before she got to tell him she was having twins."

"Wow… So uh, twins huh? Where's the other one, Zi?" He asked in an obviously fake upbeat voice.

"Dead" She whispered, trying not to choke up over the fact that Tony was here, he was happy, he was getting married to someone who looked like a Victoria's Secret model and he was now bringing up the children he abandoned, even if one didn't make it long enough to take his first breath.

"Ziva, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know…"

"No, you didn't. You have no right to talk about this, either of you. What are you even doing here, Tony? Did you come back just to flaunt how _happy_ you are now? How glad you are that you left? You don't know how much you leaving affected not just me and my children but the _whole _team." She scolded him. "I'm sorry. I can't do this now. Abby, can you take Julia? I just need some time on my own. If I'm not back before the end of the day just take her back to my house please?"

"Yeah, sure." Abby buzzed as Ziva turned around and walked to the lift.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Abby decided to go down to her lab. As she was about to walk into the elevator, she turned to Tony. "Her last name is DiNozzo. She wanted Julia to have at least one thing to remind her of you." And with that final blow to the heart, she walked off.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review please? I know it isn't the best but I TRIED :)**** And that's all that matters, right? Some advice for everyone who wants to know what's going on... It'll all be revealed soon! Promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A lot of people have been asking questions about what's going on… Hopefully it will all be cleared up in the next few chapters! Trust me, it's all part of the plan **

After Abby's remark, Tony felt guilty. So naturally, he went to find Ziva. And that's just what he did in the park near his old apartment. When he saw her sitting there alone on the bench, he knew she was upset, angry and hurt. But that wasn't what upset him the most. What upset him the most was the tear tracks down her face and her red, puffy eyes.

As he walked towards her slowly so that he didn't startle her, she looked up at him with a look that felt like a stab to his heart. "What are you doing here, Tony?" She questioned, her voice breaking at the end of the question.

"I just came to see if you were okay. I wanted to make sure you weren't going to punch a random stranger in the street." He laughed. But she didn't. In fact, she just seemed to get angrier at him.

"I didn't mean the park, Tony!" She yelled. "I meant here. In D.C. You've been gone for a year and suddenly, you just come back like it's the most natural thing in the world to just leave without a word. You were acting as if nothing had happened." She cried, a fresh stream of tears rolling down her face. "I told you I was _pregnant _and you just left me!"

Tony looked at her like she was crazy. "You think I just _left_? Like it would be that _easy_? Of course it wasn't! I walked around for hours before making that decision. I walked all the way across town to your apartment to tell you how sorry I was but when I got to the door, all I could hear was you crying and it broke my heart, Ziva." He explained. "You think that's the life I wanted for our children? Me making their mother cry? No."

He stopped talking when he heard Ziva laugh. "So why did you come back then?"

"It's been a year, Ziva. A whole year. And I never want to go through that again. Being apart from you was killing me and I-"

"Yes, Tony. I can tell just how much it was _killing you. _But at least you have that girl to keep you company through those _tough _days, am I correct?"

"Actually, Brooke's this girl from my new team. She offered to come with me because I was scared about how everyone would react and I needed at least one person to be on my side in all of this." He justified. But this wasn't a valid excuse according to Ziva.

"You wouldn't have needed someone on your side if you had stayed in the first place!" Ziva argued. "You have no idea how hard it is to go through a whole year by yourself. I was worried and I was scared. I was going to have twins, Tony. That in itself is terrifying. But then finding out you lost a child and having to go through it on my own? Or going in to labour with no body around to take me to the hospital? Giving birth on my own and pleading for someone to come and help me through it? I had to call a cab to get to the hospital! And I've had to go through the past 3 months being a single parent in a one-bedroom apartment with almost no help, wondering what it would be like if I had to have done this with 2 new borns? I'm exhausted! I just want some sleep!" She whispered as a new flood of tears racked her body.

Tony just looked at Ziva with all the admiration and sorrow in the world. He pulled her close to his body and just held her as she cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry Ziva. I'm gonna help you from now on, okay? And we're going to be the perfect family. I love you and I know that I shouldn't have ever left you. But it's okay now because I'm back and I'm going to let you have all the sleep you want, okay?" He whispered into her hair, pulling him tighter into him.

"Why did you leave, Tony?" She whispered once her tears had settled down. She pulled back and looked into his eyes and there was no way he could lie to her now.

"I'm so sorry! Could you imagine me being a dad? I'm not mature or sensible or anything a dad should be. I don't even know _how _to be a dad… I've had nothing to go on. My dad was a mess! Look how I turned out. I wasn't about to let our baby be ruined by me. And I wasn't even ready to be a dad. But I'm ready now and I'm going to be the best daddy to her because that's what she deserves! I mean, she's beautiful, Zi! She looks just like you!" He smiled whilst his eyes glistened with tears.

Ziva smile back at him and quietly whispered an "I know." before turning back to the position she had been in when he had arrived.

"So, what happened?" He questioned, casting a sideways glance at Ziva. "With our son. What happened?" He hung his head, almost like he was unsure whether he was allowed to even ask this or if he even had a right to ask.

"I do not know. The doctors said it was stress. The stress of being a single parent, working in the high level job that we do, wanting to keep working to help pay for a child… everything just piled up. The doctor said it was a miracle that I still had Julia… Do you want to know what I said to that?" She laughed whilst taking his hand. "I said, she's a DiNozzo so she must be strong." He squeezed her hand gave her a shy smile.

"She's all you, Ziva." He whispered to her. After a short silence and battle inside Tony's head, he decided now was the time to ask. "Do you think there's a chance for us, Zi? A chance to be a family…. A, a couple, maybe?"

Ziva looked taken aback by this. This wasn't what she thought he would ask. After much contemplation from Ziva, she finally whispered, "I think there might be a chance for us to be a family but you have to be 100% committed to Julia. That means you have to move here because I don't want my daughter growing up only seeing her father one weekend a month."

"I was planning on moving back anyway, Ziva. Being away from you was too hard! So… What about me and you? Is there a chance there?"

"I think that if you can prove to want to be here, with Julia first and then with me, we could have a chance. But we need to take it slowly because I don't want this to get messy again. Our daughter shouldn't have to suffer just because of us. And I have one question you have to answer before we go back and you have to be completely honest with me…" Ziva stated.

"Yes, I'm in love with you and Julia." He laughed. This caused Ziva to laugh too.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask, Tony. But it's good to know… I just want to know why you pretended you didn't know I was pregnant…"

"How did you know that? You weren't even in the room when that happened?!" He probed in disbelief.

"I am a ninja, Tony. Or have you forgotten? Also, McGee text me just to make sure I knew… Since you left, even Tim has been extra protective of me."

"It's good to know that you had people looking out for you," he smiled. "And I _forgot_ because I wasn't sure if you had told the team she was mine or if you had someone else to be her dad… And I didn't want to acknowledge the fact that I hurt you…"

"Okay." She breathed.

"Okay?"

"I believe you." Ziva concluded before standing up and walking back towards the Navy Yard.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE?**

I hope this was okay for everyone! I know some people weren't happy about the prospect of Tony and Ziva being together but I'm taking it slowly so maybe you can warm up to it 

**Review! Click the little button to make my day! Thanks for reading… The next chapter will be up soon hopefully!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ah, okay! It's been so long since I've written so I apologize in advance for this chapter as it probably will be all over the place! Trying my best though! Also, I showed my friend Lucy from Psychology a picture of Tony and Ziva and she thought Michael was Chris Pine… I got upset.**

**OH! Just an FYI: I don't know if you've already read this but there's a fanfic called Worthy about Tiva… it's really good! And it's where I got my inspiration for this story so check it out!**

This episode takes place back in the bullpen whilst Tony and Ziva are having their talk from the previous chapter…

The Bullpen:

"So… Hi, I'm Brooke! It's nice to meet you all!" All she received from this was a death scare from Abby, a glare from Gibbs and an awkward shift of weight from McGee. _So far, so good_ she thought sarcastically. "I get that you aren't my biggest fans but maybe you can let me explain before you all judge me?" She questioned hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. I'm McGee by the way. Sorry for these guys, we're just protective of Ziva since everything that happened last year, you know?" At her nod, he continued. "The woman over there is Abby, the man's Gibbs and the two that were here before were Ducky and Jimmy… They work in Autopsy which is where they've disappeared to." After another nod from Brooke and nothing from Gibbs and Abby, McGee decided to change the subject. "So about that explanation?"

"Oh!" She squealed. "Of course. But you can't tell Tony I told you… Even though I'm sure he's about to tell Ziva anyway." Brooke risked a glance and Gibbs and Abby who seemed to be listening although their stares hadn't wavered yet. "So, when Tony got to San Diego he was really closed off, you know? Which is so unlike the rumours I had heard about him…? So I thought it was just because he didn't have many friends in San Diego and was wary of everyone. Anyway, I decided to spend some time with him, see what his deal was…"

"And that's when you seduced him and tricked him into a proposal?" Abby snapped.

"Um… No." Brooke stated with a confused look. "He started opening up to me and one day he put a picture up on his desk of himself with this woman. I think her name was Kate or something?" At Abby's nod of confirmation, she carried on. "When I asked if that's who he left behind, he told me that it was the other way around… She had left him behind. He told me who she was, almost like a sister to him but he said that wasn't what was making him so moody. He didn't tell me anymore except that he left someone else behind…. He never brought the subject up again and I respected that."

"So Tony started to act like himself again after this?" Gibbs queried, finally joining the conversation.

"Uh, he was more open but I always felt he was holding something back." She clarified.

"So when did you start dating?" Abby enquired. "Was it like, around that time or was it after?"

"See, that's thing…" Brooke laughed awkwardly. "We aren't actually dating. I just knew that Tony was worried about coming back and facing this mysterious woman and so I offered to come with him. He didn't mention the baby girl though so when I got here, I thought 'Why not just pretend to be his girlfriend to make this girl jealous?' And it escalated to fiancée. I swear, I was only coming for moral support. I'm staying for a week and then going back to San Diego."

"Wait, you and Tony are only staying for a week?" McGee asked incredulously. "Then what was the point of him even coming back? I can't believe him sometimes, he is just so selfish."

Brooke interrupted his rant so he didn't insult his previous friend anymore. "Tony's not coming back with me. He said he needs to stay here, to be with his family."

"So he's staying forever?" Abby asked with hopeful eyes. "Like forever, never leaving us again?"

"That's what he said… Although he may go on a holiday sometime, you know? He made quite a few friends once he loosened up. But I don't think he'll leave for more than two weeks max." Brooke elucidates. "So what actually happened with him and Ziva? I mean, did he know that she was pregnant? Were they in a relationship?"

Abby stepped in to explain before McGee even got the chance to open his mouth. No-one even seemed to notice that Gibbs had left a while back to go and find Ziva.

"They had been dating for a few months, totally in love. I mean, they had to be… They'd been dancing around each other for almost 7 years. They were pretty much living together in Ziva's apartment, all of his stuff was there and everything. He left there after he ran away. As far as I know, they hadn't told each other they loved each other yet. But one day last year, Ziva was acting strange and Tony was getting more and more worried about her as the day went on. Ziva told us the next day she was pregnant. She had told Tony the night before and it didn't go so well. He just left her in her apartment crying. Anyway, that night he asked the director for a transfer and he was gone by the morning. He didn't even say good bye or give us an explanation. After that, Ziva felt like she had to do it all by herself. Raise the twins. She thought she didn't need our help but when she miscarried the baby boy, she just knew that she couldn't do it alone. She had to grieve and take care of herself and Julia; she had to find a way to be a single parent as well. And I guess she realized she couldn't do it alone anymore." By now, Abby had tears in her eyes and McGee had moved closer to wrap an arm around her and press a gentle kiss to her temple.

"Oh, my God. That's horrible! She's okay now though, right?" Brooke asked. Suddenly Abby felt guilty. This girl was a really nice person and she had judged her right away. They all had.

"Yeah, she's okay…" McGee assured her. "Well, she was until Tony came back… Right now, we can't be too sure about her."

Brooke nodded in understanding and after a few minutes of quiet, they changed the subject and decided to get to know each other until Tony and Ziva returned. They had decided that yeah, this girl was alright.

**A/N: Sooooo? Was that okay? Reviews please? **

**And if you want, give me you opinions on what you think should happen next! I've planned quite far ahead but I'm always open to changing it to fit with your ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so after Shabbat Shalom and Shiva, I had to recover and then any other time I decided to write, I got distracted by spoilers and Tumblr and Michael's Twitter account.**

Anywayz, on with the show. ~Paigelyn~

The Bullpen: 

"Abby, will you _please_ be quiet? I know Julia's adorable and everything but I'm trying to work." McGee pleaded, giving Abby his big puppy eyes. This in turn, made the woman herself sigh.

"Fine. But you owe me."

"Deal!"

Abby opened her mouth to reply to him when the familiar ding of the elevator was heard. McGee and Abby both turned to see Ziva and Tony exit with slight smiles on their faces.

"What, McGoo?" Tony questioned the innocent Probie. "Where's Brooke gotten to?"

"Oh, umm… She went to the airport. She was going to wait for you but you two were gone for a while. I mean, what were you even doing?" At the threatening stare from Tony, McGee gracefully shut up. "Sorry. I just mean… Abby hasn't stopped talking! First, it was about Brooke, then to Brooke, then to Julia and then me and now, well, now I don't know where she is." He laughed.

Just then, Abby popped up from behind Gibbs desk. "Oh, here!" She giggled. "I dropped the pacifier. Here Ziva! Take Julia back whilst I get her a new one."

"Actually, Abby, would you mind handing her to Tony?" Ziva asked, glancing at Tony to see his reaction.

"Really, Ziva?" Tony looked worried at this, he had only just come back and already Ziva trusted him with this baby. "I mean, she's so small, I don't wanna hurt her…"

"Tony," She sighed. "You won't hurt her. And she is your daughter, you need to get to know her if you are going to be staying in Virginia."

"Um, okay." Tony mumbled as he took a hold of the baby. Almost immediately, Julia started gurgling happily, which made Tony's heart melt. "Wow. Hi, sweetheart. I'm your daddy. Oh, you're so cute." He whispered gently to her. Ziva flashed a heartfelt smile at the sight of Tony and their little girl. "Ziva, look at her! We made this." He exclaimed.

Ziva laughed "I know that, Tony. I was there. McGee, Abby, would you mind giving us a moment? This is the first time we have all been together as a family and I think we need to be alone for a while. Do not worry, we shall not be long." Abby and McGee slowly slipped out of the Bullpen, revelling at how quickly Tony took to his new role as a father.

Tony looked back down at Julia who was beginning to fall asleep in his arms. He decided to sit down so moved towards the nearest desk, which just so happened to be his old desk. "I love you, Julia." He mumbled as he pressed a soft kiss to her head. He loved up to see Ziva with tears in her eyes watching him.

"I was thinking we could talk to Vance and spend the rest of the day together? But we might have to go back to my apartment for her nap times. Is that okay?" Ziva asked tenderly, still in awe at how fast her heart was beating after watching the sight before her.

"I would love that."

20 Minutes Later:

Tony and Ziva came out from Vance's office after getting Tony the day off. Seeing as though Ziva was still on maternity leave and Tony had only moved back to DC that day, Vance thought this request was reasonable and he said that as long as Tony started work tomorrow, he saw no reason why they couldn't spend some time as a family. So naturally, they decided to take a walk in the park.

As they were strolling, Ziva turned to Tony. "Do you think Gibbs will be mad that we didn't stay? He is still mad at you for when you left and I do not think Vance spoke to him before giving you the day off."

"I was going to go to see him later anyway so I'll talk to him about it. Ziva, can we sit for a bit? My feet are getting kinda sore." He laughed. As they sat on the bench, Tony couldn't help glancing at Ziva every chance he got. "You look really good, Ziva. I missed you a lot. And I'm sorry about everything, you have to know that."

"Tony, you can stop apologizing. I have listened to your excuses and while I still don't condone what you did, I have accepted it. Now, please can we stop talking about this? I would much rather spend the day having a nice time."

"Okay" He breathed. "You wanna get something to eat? We can get Chinese and go back to mine like we used to?" The tone of his voice gave away his false bravado and he sounded like a 15 year old boy asked a girl out on his first date. "I mean, we don't have to… I just thought it might be nice, you know? And Julia can come to mine for the first time. I can find a place for her to sleep until I find a bigger place where she can have her own room." He rambled.

"Tony, stop. We will come over; I would like that very much." Ziva smiled. As they got up to walk away, Ziva took hold of Tony's hand and threaded their fingers together. It wasn't meant in a romantic way and he knew that. It was a sign of togetherness, letting him know that he was welcome in her life.

"Thank you, Ziva." Tony murmured as he glanced down at their intertwined hands. "Hey, you think I could carry her for a bit? It's just, I know you're tired and all that stuff must be heavy on top of having to carry a baby too." He offered, gesturing to the big baby bag she was carrying.

"Okay," Ziva acknowledged. "I think she likes you, Tony. She has never taken to anybody else like that. Maybe she knows you are her father."

"Well, if she doesn't right now, I'll make sure she does for the rest of her life." Tony said, sounding very determined that this was it. This was his family now and he wasn't going to leave them again.

Ziva was relieved to hear that. She finally got her wish that her family was back together and this time it was permanent.

**A/N: Yeah, I'm no good at writing and I left this too long. So just lemme know if you think I should stop writing here… it'd be a good place to stop, right? I've planned until chapter 13 but I'm having a hard time getting motivated for it.**

Thanks for reading! You guys are the best! I love you! 3 xoxo


End file.
